This I Swear
by Quantias
Summary: It's Lucas & Brooke's wedding day. A really beautiful song fic.


A/N: i think this is a beautiful song fic (not to be egotistic or anything), anyway, i do not own one tree hill. And the song is by Nick Lachey.

- - -

_You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me _

Brooke Davis beamed happily into her mirror. After five years, it was finally happening. She was marrying the man she loved, Lucas Scott. She smoothened, her wedding dress that she had made herself, it was beautiful. She was so happy, and she loved Lucas so much.

_I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me _

They'd been through many ups and downs for the past five years that they'd been together. Through high school and college, they had fought and made up, but their love was always constant, no matter what words they said to each other.

_I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in _

Lucas straightened his bow tie. He was getting married to Brooke Davis. This was the happiest day of his life, this was what he had lived for. He couldn't wait to get started and share his life with her. She would be the mother of his children, and they'd have a house, and eventually, they'd grow old and have white hair along with fat grandchildren together.

_And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together _

Brooke was the only girl for him, he was sure of it. No one else could ever take her place. He made his way to the altar, and now the crowd only waited for Brooke to come out.

_So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear _

Brooke walked down the aisle, a vision in white. Lucas had never seen her look more beautiful in his life. And to him, that was saying something because Brooke could look beautiful covered head to toe in mud. It wasn't only her gorgeous appearance, but it was her heart. She had a heart so beautiful, one that'd never ever become ugly.

_I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go, the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you _

Brooke walked down the aisle, slightly nervous. She smiled with her mouth closed, showing off the trademark Brooke Davis dimples, and she looked alittle bit shy as well. She'd never thought she'd be here, getting married to Lucas, and it was so unbelievable, she felt more blessed and happier than she had ever felt in her entire life.

_I may not say it quite as much as I should_  
_When I say I love you darling that means for good _

"Brooke," Lucas said, clearing his throat, "on this day, I pledge my heart, love and life to you. I will always honour, love and respect you. Even if you go down, I'll go down with you, as your lover and as your friend. There'll never be anything that we cannot share, and even if we fight, my love for you will never waver.

You are special, to everyone, and more so to me. Because, it is amazing how significant one person can be, how that person's actions can make you laugh, or cry; how that person's mere presence can make you more than you will ever be; how that person's assurance can make it all worth while. And slowly, you realise there's more to it then what meets the eye. You realise that this person now seems different from when you first met them. You realise there is something more to it, something other than that person's significance.

And slowly, you realise, that they are that great and influential to you only because you will it to be, only because you made them significant to yourself, only because you empower them, only because you love them.

Sophocles once said, "One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love." Brooke, your love has enabled me to reach heights that I've never imagined, you've stood by me through my darkest days, you've empowered me, and given me more than I ever dreamed of. And now, I would like to devote my life to do the same to you. Remember five years ago, when we stood in the rain while arguing? Remember what I said to you?"

At this, Brooke smiled. Lucas continued, "I told you the reasons why I love you, I said, because you kink your eyebrow when you try to be cute, because you quote Camus even though I've never actually seen you read, and because you miss your parents but you'll never, ever admit that. And because, I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life, and they've both been with you. I mean, it's-- gotta mean something right? And because we're both going to get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night. I love you Brooke, and we're all here today to celebrate our love."

_So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever _

Brooke smiled, trying not to cry. Lucas' speech was everything she knew it would be, incredible and really touching. "Lucas," she began, her voice husky and shaky, "to me, you're all that's right in this world. To the world, you maybe imperfect, but to me, you are perfect. And I love you so much, because you're sweet and kind, because of all the touching speeches that you make. I've never been very good with words or the most academic person," she paused so the witnesses could laugh, " but, I'll just put my heart and soul into writing this vow to you because, you're worth it. I would do so much for you, and I don't know how to express it in words, cos I feel it's kinda beyond that." She turns away from Lucas, and looks at the crowd.

_Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear _

"Everyone here, I really hope you guys get to feel this at least once in your life, cos if not, life is kinda empty and meaningless." Turning back to Lucas, she took his hand and squeezed it lightly, "my life was empty, until I met this boy, who's now a man. He was unlike all the other boys, with a heart so true, and blue eyes that I could drown in. Lucas, I was jaded, and I didn't feel much of anything, but you changed that. You changed me. You made me into a better person, and I'm proud to be here with you today, and I'm proud of you. I love you Lucas Scott, more than simple words will ever be able to express."

_So whenever you get there  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love _

Brooke and Lucas smiled at each other and looked lovingly at each other as they exchanged rings. They're song started playing almost instantly, a duet, with both of them singing it. "Lucas and Brooke Scott, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The preacher announced.

_And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear _

Brooke and Lucas stepped out to the reception and began to slowly sway with their arms around each other to their song. It held so much meaning and promise for both of them, just as life did. They were ready to start their lives together.

_And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear_

_- - -_

A/N: please review! Or email me at i love this story a lot ((:


End file.
